sundaysigilfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 014
The Gods Want Their Bacon Age of the Wolf, Year 5, Spring, Toil 2, days 5 ''The party briefly considered going after the Harii assassin that attacked Heida, but ultimately decided to allow him to flee. Esbjorn had a change of heart after experiencing the touch of the divine and agreed to do as the villagers asked of them. The party ventured into the forest outside the village of Visby to search out the beasts foretold from their reading of the obelisk runes. '' Player Characters Involved *Nygäär the Dark the Fey Blooded Rogue/Fighter played by Dana *Heiða the Seer the Dökkálfar Blooded Dread Necromancer played by Justin *Esbjörn Sigvardson the Giant Blooded Barbarian/Cleric played by Greg *Brydd Hjarta the Jörmung Human Sorcerer/Marshal played by Jason The Aftermath of the Skirmish in Visby's Main Hall Following his looting of Gormi Goutison's silver, Nygaar reentered the main hall to find the party in some disarray. Esbjorn was recovering from the effects of the dark elf poison still flowing through his veins, but the giant-blooded priest kept his feet and suffered no further effects. Heida and Nygaar felt it would be beneficial to have the party's wolf Vungar track the assassin, and the wolf led them to the main gate. As they stood and discussed their next steps, the headman and priest of Visby Karsid Skelison approached them. Karsid seemed concerned; the party had slain an important member of the Wulfling clan that was supposed to be safe under his protection as a guest of the village. He once again emplored the party for their help in doing the god Freyr's will, ensuring them their discretions would be overlooked if they did so. While they were discussing this, Esbjorn entered into some sort of strange fugue state. The discussion continued, while Esbjorn had what could only be described as a religious experience. The giant-blooded berserker had never been known by the party to enter a religious trance, which made his experience all the more unnerving for everyone involved. His eyes rolled back in his head, and it was clear he was not present for a few moments. When his eyes were once again focused, he looked around in surprise. He stated that his god had spoken to him and that he would now slay the boars for the villagers. Esbjorn went on to say that he must make a sacrifice of his own, which concerned the boy. It seemed unclear which boy he meant. As he was discussing this with the party, Kurg, Arlow, and the villager Siggi approached the party. It seemed the boys had made a cautious friendship with the comely girl. Arlow wanted to help the girl by protecting the village and was surprised when the party informed him that they had already agreed to do so. Kurg seemed less taken by the girl, even communicating to his master Esbjorn that women in general (and fey folk in particular) are not to be trusted. Esbjorn beamed with pride at this statement and reinforced the boy's views. Even though the party had agreed to slay the boars, Heida used her guile to demand payment from the villagers, sensing their desperation. After some negotiation, Karsid agreed to turn over the village's most sacred relic, a magical elvish longbow. They would also turn over their treasure to the party. One thing Karsid claimed the village could not spare, however, were any additional troops to assist in the boar hunt. The party grumbled about that but ultimately accepted it. They decided they must rest in the main hall, and demanded that Karsid post warriors in order to stand guard over them during their slumber. As they settled down to sleep, the Umbrian boy Arlow asked Heida to tell him about the gods. It seemed the boy was questioning his former beliefs, and Heida was only too happy to teach him the true path. Into the Fey Wood The party slept, with Heida ensuring that Vungar stayed close by her side for fear of the assassin's return. The night passed uneventfully, and the party headed off into the forest in the mid-afternoon. The girl Siggi led them, promising to lead them to her fey-folk friends who could tell them where to find the wild boar den. Arlow and Kurg drove Nygaar's newly acquired wagon, while the girl Siggi walked alongside Nygaar through the old forest. Before long, the party once again began to see the strange lights they had witnessed on their journey north towards the village. A strange blue light seemed to surround them and permeate the forest; none of the party had ever been to a forest like this one. After about an hour, a small woodland cottage came into view. Siggi informed the heroes that this was her home and that the "Nisse" or sprites were her protectors. The strange lights closed in, dozens of them fluttering around the heads of the party. One came to land upon the outstretched hand of Siggi. The party watched with fascination as the light faded and a diminutive elfin creature with wings like that of a butterfly smiled up at Siggi. The sprite spoke in the old tongue, introducing herself as Faula. Siggi explained the situation to the sprite, who readily agreed to help the girl, even though it was clear the tiny creature didn't think much of the village or its residents. It was clear to the party that Siggi had the love and protection of these creatures. With Faula guiding them, the heroes ventured further afield. The party made good time in their march, as the terrain was relatively flat and the fey folk knew their domain well. It seemed they would reach the boar's den with little difficulty when suddenly a strange man stepped out from the trees to stand in front of the group. Siggi recognized this man, who challenged the party and demanded to know their business. The girl attempted to explain, but the man, who on closer examination was actually a wereboar named Villsvin, took umbrage to outsiders entering the woods to slay what he described as his "kin." It seemed the party might have to slay the ranger, but calmer heads prevailed. First Esbjorn disdained to duel the wereboar, then the wereboar turned down Nygaar's offer to fight all of them. In the end, Siggi and Faula were able to convince Villsvin that killing the boars was the god Freyr's will. The wereboar didn't seem particularly religious, but he ultimately scoffed and disappeared back into the forest from whence he came. That adversity dealt with, amazingly without bloodshed, the party soon located the beasts that they sought. Spellcasters Belong in the Back As if provided by providence, three dire boars weighing over a ton each sniffed stupidly at the approaching party. Despite their predilection for violence, there would be no reason for fear as so few creatures in their forest ever challenged them. In that initial moment of hesitation Esbjorn, Heida, and Brydd all began casting spells. Brydd's went off first, granting Esbjorn increased alacrity in the initial moment of battle. Esbjorn's prayer ended and with magical quickness, he ran forward at the closest beast and with the full fury of Surtr swung his blade at the boar. The creature's thick hide turned the blade aside and the three giant boars were quickly upon him. Strangely, a creeping feeling of fear kept the beasts from attacking with their full might, and Surtr's champion easily stood his ground against their wicked gore attacks. The wolf Vungar joined the fray in defense of his giant-blooded friend, and his savage bite succeeded in pulling one of the boar's attention towards him and away from Esbjorn. Heida's long summon finally went off and a rotting flathead crawled out of a mound of dirt that Nygaar had just flipped over. Morning star in hand it landed a blow on the shaken boar knocking the creature in the face and drawing blood. With Heida pulling out some ash she cast another spell but the effects remained unnoticed. Surrounded, Esbjorn began attacking in his standard frenzy, slamming his bastard sword down over and over again and attempting to slap one of the creatures with his free hand. The Boar, knocked about already by the zombie's morning star stumbled slightly and Esjborn's blade slammed into the creature's head twice, the first gash so deep you could see his skull and brain's through the creature's skull. The second slash took the front of the boar's face off. The creature convulsed on the ground clearly dead. The wild boar near Vungar began tusking about trying to impale whatever it could reach. With Brydd edging into battle, the beast suddenly turned on him and gored him against the wall. Heida tried to rush forward to touch the beast but the wild creature's attack and strength proved too much for the seer. As she neared him he slammed her back as well, the creature's tusk going entirely through the thin woman as her body was tossed back away from it. A bloodied Brydd and Heida decided against further engaging the creature. Meanwhile, Nygaar finally reached a flanking position with Vungar and began wielding his blade and hammer against the wild animal. With a savage slash, he severed the Achilles tendon of a hind leg, causing the huge pig to writhe in agony and attempt to turn on him. His fey blade moved too quickly and he found the creature's exposed neck an easy place to slice open. With the beast's neck split open, blood poured out of the squealing dying creature, and it made one last attempt to gore Nygaar but was blindsided by his magical hammer. The impact shattered the boar's skull, killing the creature outright. Esbjorn barely had to move to get into range of the last dire boar and like the first, his bastard sword's icy blade easily cut through the creature's side. The giant's strength cut through the beast's thick muscular torso in two slices revealing once more the giant-blooded warrior's terrible strength to the group. While Nygaar and Esbjorn had nothing but sweat on their bodies, the brute strength of the boar's gore attacks was not lost on Brydd, Vungar, and Heida. Heida's labored breathing and difficulty standing had her fall to a knee after the fight. But as normal she began healing herself with nothing but a touch. Spitting blood on the ground and standing up, Heida waved way her summoned flat head which crumpled in a heap upon the tattered ground. Once again the party stood victorious. It now remained to be seen which god they would honor following this victory... (not really). PREVIOUS --- NEXT